section8fandomcom-20200214-history
MA3 Kodiak
The MA3 Kodiak is a highly mobile, heavily armored mech used by the USIF. Description With full NUBIOCHEM support as well as a layer of titanium-reinforced synthetic muscle system underneath a tritium-alloy exoskeleton, the Kodiak Heavy Armor is the anvil of the Armored Infantry Patton-class currently in service. Originally designed as infantry support armor, the Kodiak Heavy Armor provides superior support firepower and enhanced protection, as well as point defense and counter-battery fire against enemy positions. The armaments of the Kodiak consist of dual heavy chainguns and a strong melee swipe/grab. It can also leap great distances to close the gap with a better armed enemy. Note that the leap must be given time to recharge after every use. Upgrade In the days following the USIF victory in the Outer Rim War, the Kodiak received new upgrades including slightly better speed and agility, as well as armor better suited to defending against incendiary and electromagnetic pulse rounds. Additionally, the mech is outfitted with a new self-repairing regeneration system, much like the self-repairing nanobots in USIF Powered Assault Armor; this drastically reduces maintenance time and costs for repairing functioning Kodiaks and salvaging destroyed ones, and allows a Kodiak greater longevity in pitched battles of attrition. The USIF also gave the Kodiak a new unit designation, the Ares Assault Mech, though many USIF soldiers still fondly refer to it by its old name- The Kodiak. Gameplay The Kodiak armor is well-shielded while the armor itself is very sturdy. Its firepower can't compare to that of a tank, but its strength lies in its ability to adapt to almost any situation. Unlike the tanks, Kodiak armored troops can enter and exit different buildings quickly and easily, allowing them to act as highly effective CP defenders. Kodiak Armor is best used for close quarter battles, so speed and surprise is key while avoiding direct anti-vehicle missile fire. If an enemy infantry unit is low on health and a melee attack is used against it, the Kodiak performs a finishing move by brutally slamming the opponent to the ground. Section 8: Prejudice In Section 8: Prejudice, the Kodiak retains its role as a sturdy multi-purpose frontline vehicle. It has received minor improvements in the form of enhanced chaingun damage and a slightly sleeker aesthetic design. In addition, the Kodiak can perform new melee fatalities against hover bikes and other mechs. For example, if the melee attack is used against a weakened mech unit, the Kodiak performs a finishing move on the mech by spartan-kicking the mech, knocking it back; the Kodiak then hammerfists the mech, dazing its pilot. Finally, the Kodiak lifts the mech high in the air and slams it head-first into the ground, destroying it. If the melee attack is used against an enemy hover bike, the Kodiak plants its foot on the frontmost end of the bike, immobilizing it. The Kodiak then grabs the rider with one hand and swings him against the bike, destroying the bike and killing the rider. However cinematic these melee fatalities may be, the Kodiak is vulnerable during its kill animation, especially to concentrated enemy fire. Gallery Section 8 Prejudice Prometheus..jpg|Early concept art of Kodiak. References *Section 8 Lore Category:USIF Vehicles